Pájaro caído
by anylau
Summary: No lo dejaría porque, después de todo el también era un pájaro caído
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA PERSONITAS DE EL CIBERMUNDO esta vez les traigo una mini serie (va a ser como d capítulos) yo desde hace tiempo que quiero hacer algo como esto y es algo que se me ocurrió viendo la serie "viejita" de los Teen Titans o Jóvenes Titanes (digo viejita por que ahora mismo hay una cosa que en lo personal se me hace horrorosa en cartoon network llamada "los jóvenes titanes go"), sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar mi fic "sin rastro ni camino" pero pronto estará un nuevo capítulo, espero que disfruten esta "mini serie"**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

Entre comillas "" pensamientos

 _Dialogo en cursiva_

Calibri (letra normal) cuerpo

 **RENUNCIA: "los Jóvenes Titanes" NO ME PERTENECE (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todo comenzó como una mañana tranquila en la torre, esa semana casualmente no había habido peleas entre Cyborg y Chico Bestia en el desayuno, Raven parecía de buen humor (dentro de lo que cabe en su personalidad) y Robin parecía más relajado de lo normal, Starfire, bueno, ¿qué se puede decir? La pelirroja Tamaraniana estaba igual o inclusive más feliz de lo habitual

Si, todo demasiado perfecto como para que fuera real, ¿Qué si era real? Claro que si, ¿Qué si esa perfección duraría mucho? No, para nada, porque al parecer cada vez que parece ser un día perfecto, de ley tiene que pasar algo, algo malo claro está

Comenzó con un ataque del Doctor Luz en un centro comercial, utilizaba las pantallas y anuncios eléctricos para realizar robos y capturar rehenes, (cosa que sorprendió al equipo porque no era un modo operandi común en el Doctor Luz)

Ahora se encontraban luchando con el Doctor Luz, iban ganando cuando de repente el Doctor Luz, después de recibir varios ataques de Cyborg que lo hicieron retroceder, retrocedió lo suficiente como para alcanzar a uno de los rehenes, un niño, no tenía más de 11 años, de cabello azabache y ojos azul cielo, un poco parecidos a los de Richard Grayson **(pero no tan hermosos)**

 _-¡Alto ahí Titanes!, un paso más y el niño muere-_ Robin sabía que no lo iba a matar, el Doctor Luz aún no llegaba a los extremos de un criminal de Gotham, pero temía que lastimara gravemente al niño, los flash, murmullos, voces y hasta gritos de los reporteros que habían llegado no ayudaban al líder, Starfire dio un paso adelante y le gruñó a el Doctor Luz

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

El Doctor Luz la miró y habló con superioridad _-quiero que me traigan un transporte con todo lo que necesito para huir, que me deje de perseguir la justicia y de paso un sándwich de atún_

Cyborg apretó los puños y le gritó _-¡oye maldito loco, tu problema es con nosotros no con ellos, trae tu trasero aquí para poder…-_ el Doctor Luz puso su cañón de rayos en la cabeza de el niño y Cyborg se detuvo al instante

 _-Eso pensé-_ dijo el Doctor Luz mientras se giraba aún con el niño _-¿alguien más?-_ preguntó dirigiéndose hacia los reporteros, camarógrafos y público en general- _bien_

 _-Robin-_ Raven lo miró esperando ordenes y lista para atacar en caso de ser necesario Robin miró al Doctor Luz y después al niño, pero al verlo una sensación escalofriante le recorrió la piel, ese niño era demasiado parecido a él de pequeño, a él antes de que sus padres…

Robin desvío la mirada nuevamente a su equipo y después al Doctor Luz _-primero libera a los rehenes_

El Doctor Luz lo miró, analizando su jugada, después sonrió de lado- _vamos, hazlo tu, yo me quedo con el niño_

Robin miró a Chico Bestia y le hizo una seña para que fuera a desatar a los rehenes después les hizo unas señas a su equipo y ellos entendieron, lo atacarían cuando estuviera desprevenido y Starfire alejaría rápidamente al niño, Robin estaba a punto de dar la seña de atacar cuando un grito resonó por todo el lugar, una mujer que Chico Bestia había liberado se había escabullido por detrás de una lona de publicidad y ahora se encontraba en el piso después de haber saltado contra el Doctor Luz y este le disparara, la mujer que yacía muerta en el piso era blanca y de cabello azabache

La madre del niño, sin duda

El Doctor Luz miraba horrorizado la escena frente a él, y el niño que antes estaba lagrimeando de miedo, ahora lloraba desesperado, Cyborg reaccionó y logró separar al niño y alejarlo de la mujer a espaldas antes de que el Doctor Luz saliera de su aturdimiento, después Robin dio la orden de atacar

 _-NO-_ dijo el Doctor Luz apuntando a los civiles _-un_ _pasó más y todos mueren-_ Robin vio sus ojos y supo que algo había pasado, el no quería matar a la mujer, pero su mirada y sus ojos desorbitados le decían que estaba en una especie de shock, también lo había visto unas veces en Gotham y sabía que ahora mismo si hablaba en serio con respecto a lo de matar a todos los rehenes

Robin volteó a ver rápidamente a la mujer pero sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de ella, los chicos voltearon a ver a Robin esperando indicaciones, pero el líder seguía mirando a la mujer en el suelo, sus ojos notoriamente abiertos a pesar de tener la máscara, Cyborg, quien se encontraba abrazando al niño, se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su líder y se apartó de el niño, no quería separarse de el niño, sabía lo que sentía, él sabía mejor que nadie lo que era perder a alguien querido, o eso es lo que pensaba…

Robin miraba a la mujer en el suelo, incapaz de moverse por los recuerdos que abrumaban su mente, un sonido sordo de cuerpos caer al suelo, un charco de sangre, gritos de una multitud, esa mujer, se… se parecía mucho a…

Un estruendo detrás de él lo devolvió a la batalla, los Titanes peleaban con el Doctor Luz, Starfire lanzaba cuantos starbolts podía, Raven esquivaba rayos de luz y Cyborg descargaba su cañón con furia hacia el Doctor

Pero al único al que parecía importarle la mujer en el suelo fue al niño, lloraba desconsoladamente junto a ella, nadie se acercaba a él más que para tener una buena toma de la pelea o una dramática escena de el niño

Robin buscó a Chico Bestia con la mirada y se sorprendió al encontrarlo a tan solo tres centímetros de su cara, se apartó rápidamente y preguntó-¿ _Chico Bestia?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ve a ayudarlos_

Chico Bestia lo miró con preocupación _-ni lo sueñes viejo, ¿estás bien? Cyborg me mandó a ver como estabas, amigo comenzabas a preocuparme_

Robin parpadeó sin entender hasta que sintió que sus ojos ardían, como cuando pasas demasiado tiempo sin parpadear _-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?-_ casi todas las cámaras estaban fijas en ellos, el líder no estaba luchando después de lo ocurrido y lógicamente llamaba la atención

Chico Bestia lo miró preocupado _\- como 5 minutos, ¿estás bien? Creo que…_

Robin no dejó terminar a Chico Bestia y se paro casi histérico _-¿¡cinco minutos!?_

Ese grito llamó la atención de su equipo y Cyborg le gritó _-¡Robin!, ¿ya estás bien? ¡Vamos te necesitamos!_

Robin estaba a punto de correr hacia sus compañeros cuando el Doctor Luz rompió una tubería de gas por accidente, a Robin apenas le dio tiempo de lanzar lejos a Chico Bestia cuando la tubería explotó

Un incendio rápidamente se expandió, dejando atrapados a civiles, camarógrafos y héroes

 _-Cof cof, ¡¿Chico Bestia?!-_ Robin buscó cerca de él y no tardó en encontrar al chico verde a unos metros de su posición

Robin corrió hacia y se arrodilló junto a él _-ohh cof cof, Rob, ¿qué pasó?_

Robin lo ayudó a incorporarse _-un tubo de gas explotó, tenemos que ayudar a los civiles a salir-_ Robin veía como hombres y mujeres, tanto camarógrafos como rehenes, corrían buscando una salida, ya que escombros habían caído sobre las salidas

 _-También tenemos que encontrar a los chicos-_ Chico Bestia sabía que importaban mucho los civiles, pero no se iría sin sus compañeros, puede que sean muy fuertes e inclusive los más resistentes del equipo, pero ellos estaban literalmente en frente del tubo de gas cuando explotó

Robin meditó un segundo y miró a Chico Bestia _-tu búscalos, ayudaré a los civiles, si hay problemas sal de ahí o llámame, si ellos están heridos no quiero que intentes llevarlos a todos por el fuego ¿ok?_

 _-Si-_ chico bestia hizo un saludo militar y corrió hacia donde había visto a sus compañeros, no importaba si Robin quería que los dejara o no, el los llevaría aunque muriera en el intento

Robin corría hacia el segundo piso del centro comercial, donde se encontraban la mayoría de los camarógrafos, estaba subiendo las escaleras eléctricas, que estaban paradas, pero vio un obstáculo en su camino, un poste de publicidad había caído, obstruyendo el paso a las y los camarógrafos y reporteros

Llegó frente al poste en llamas y miró detrás, habían fácilmente de 8 a 11 hombres y mujeres detrás, todos ya habían inhalado una gran cantidad de humo, Robin miró a su alrededor, las llamas lo consumían todo y cada vez crecían más y más, repentinas explosiones sonaban en distintos puntos del centro comercial, tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Miró las otras escaleras, bloqueadas también, pero por una gran cantidad de escombros, esa parte comenzaba a colapsar

Tomó de sus cinturón su bo staff de metal, estaba casi al rojo vivo pero no le importó, la colocó bajo el poste en llamas y miró al hombre más cercano

 _-¡Aléjense, voy a lanzar esto!_ -Robin consiguió hacerse oír sobre las llamas y todos los camarógrafos se apartaron _-¿listos? ¡Allá va!, ¡uno, dos, tres!_

Presionó un botón en su staff y este se extendió, sacando de el camino el poste y dejando salir a los camarógrafos, solo cuando esa preocupación se le quitó de encima se dio cuenta de que su staff estaba demasiado caliente, rápidamente agitó la mano pero se había pegado a su guante así se lo tuvo que quitar

Iba bajando junto a los civiles y reporteros las escaleras cuando llegó Chico Bestia con los Titanes, Cyborg tenía una fea quemadura en el brazo, pero viviría, Raven sangraba de la sien y tenía una contusión ya que se había golpeado en el momento de la explosión y Starfire tosía sin parar

Ya abajo, todos se reunieron _-¡Todos retrocedan!_ -Robin gritó hacia las personas que se encontraban ahí, sabía que había más en alguna parte pero no había tiempo y tenía que sacarlos ya, así que se dirigió a Starfire _-¿crees poder derribar la pared?_

 _-Si cof cof, Robin, a la orden_ -Starfire estaba a punto de derribar la pared cuando Cyborg la detuvo, ella lo miró confundida

 _-Si la derribas probablemente toda la estructura caerá sobre nosotros, moriremos aplastados_

 _-moriremos quemados o por inhalar tanto humo si nos seguimos quedando aquí más tiempo-_ Robin desafió a Cyborg con la mirada y el supo que su líder tenía razón, no había otra opción, Raven estaba demasiado cansada y aturdida, Chico Bestia casi no se podía mantener en pié por el cansancio, el se estaba quedando sin energía suficiente y sus sensores indicaban varias fallas en su parte metálica

"Mejor morir intentando escapar que morir siendo un cobarde" pensó antes de hablar

 _-Hazlo-_ y dicho eso la pelirroja comenzó a perforar la pared con un rayo, lo más cuidadosamente que podía

Un grito se escucho por todo el lugar, sobre las voces angustiadas y gritos de horror y llegó hasta los oídos de Robin, todos en el lugar callaron al oírlos y tres camarógrafos de los que aún seguían grabando siguieron al chico maravilla cuando fue a acudir las suplicas por ayuda

Los Titanes intentaron detenerlo pero casi al instante una sacudida en la estructura los hizo mantenerse ocupados protegiendo a los civiles de pedazos de cemento que caían

Robin no era consciente de que era seguido por los tres camarógrafos, sus sentidos estaban enfocados en los gritos, reconoció al instante a la persona que gritaba, era aquel niño que perdió a su madre, tenía que salvarlo, su madre no moriría en vano

Sus pulmones ardían por el exceso de humo, los camarógrafos usaban partes de sus ropas para cubrirse pero Robin seguía como si no le importara porque en realidad, en ese momento no le importaba. Se detuvo un instante para escuchar y se dirigió a un local de electrodomésticos, ahí se podían escuchar los gritos, conforme se fue acercando, también pudo reconocer la voz de un hombre, desesperada pero también sin fuerzas, casi un susurro

Dobló en una esquina y encontró a varios metros al pequeño intentando desesperadamente levantar un pedazo de pared, debajo de el sobresalía un hombre, tal vez de cuarenta años, estaba diciéndole que se fuera, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba atrapado y debajo de él estaba un gran charco de sangre, Robin supo al instante que el hombre no sobreviviría

 _-Sal de aquí, obedece por favor, estaré bien_

 _-¡No te voy a dejar!-_ el niño lloraba y su voz estaba rota _-¡ya perdí a mamá, no me dejes!-_ el niño estaba desesperado _-¡ayuda!_

 _-Entiende, tienes que salir de aquí-_ el hombre cada vez hablaba más bajo, Robin seguía corriendo hacia ellos, no podría ayudar al hombre, su visión se estaba haciendo cada vez más borrosa y solo podría llevarse al niño

 _-¡no!, no -_ el niño recargó su frente en la de el hombre- _por favor-_ eso fue tan solo un suspiro, Robin solo lo escuchó por que ya se encontraba atrás de el niño

 _-Robin, llévatelo-_ el hombre suplicó al notar su presencia- _por favor, sácalo de aquí_

Robin estaba sin aliento así que solo asintió agitado, el hombre notó eso, pero no lo dijo, Robin levantó al niño, quien seguía intentando levantar el muro

 _-¡no! ¡Ayúdame, no lo dejes!-_ el niño gritaba, su voz se estaba dañando pero seguía gritando _-¡no! ¡PADRE!_

Esa palabra hizo que Robin se detuviera después de haber dado la media vuelta, se giró hacia el hombre y vio el parentesco en sus ojos, azules al igual que los del niño, el hombre notó la duda en Robin

 _-por favor, salva a mi hijo, cuídalo por nosotros_

Robin sintió una punzada en el corazón, ese hombre, su actitud, su personalidad era tan protectora como la de…

Robin avanzó hacia el hombre aún con el niño llorando en brazos y lo miró, tomó su brazo y se quitó la máscara- _lo juro_

El hombre solo pudo agradecerle con la mirada, sus ojos llorosos estaban aliviados y su cuerpo se relajó

 _-gracias_

 **.**

Los Titanes ya estaban afuera y con todos los civiles que pudieron salir, las ambulancias habían llegado y todos estaban siendo atendidos, aún más reporteros llegaron a la escena y los videos de la batalla ya estaban siendo subidos a internet y tooodo el mundo estaba tomando fotos y videos de los Titanes siendo atendidos, y quien dice Titanes dice Chico Bestia y Raven, que eran los que estaban más afectados, porque Cyborg y Starfire, buscaban desesperadamente entre la multitud a su líder

 _-¡Es todo, voy a entrar!-_ Cyborg se iba a meter de nuevo en el centro comercial (que se podría decir que ahora estaba ardiendo por completo) pero un oficial lo detuvo

 _-Señor, es muy peligroso entrar, ¿pasa algo_?

Muchos reporteros se reunieron alrededor de Cyborg (y también personas normales que estaban grabando con su celular) y el ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior

 _-Oigan ¿Dónde está Robin?-_ la voz de una reportera se hizo escuchar por encima de las demás y Cyborg se mordió aún más fuerte el labio, veinte segundos después el "#saveRobin" era treming topink mundial, Cyborg se volvió dispuesto a entrar en el centro comercial cuando una explosión de dentro lo detuvo

 _-Oh viejo, vamos sal ya_

 **.**

Robin salió de la tienda con el niño en brazos, el pequeño lo golpeaba tan fuerte como podía, los camarógrafos comenzaron a toser más y fue hasta ese punto cuando Robin se dio cuenta de su presencia, recreó la escena de cuando se quitó la máscara y dedujo que no lo pudieron ver, ellos debían estar de espaldas a el

Robin estaba a tan solo metros de el local de electrodomésticos cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él, volteó y se encontró con una fuerte llamarada seguida de un gran estruendo que lo empujó hacia atrás, apenas y tuvo tiempo de proteger al niño en sus brazos ante la explosión de la tienda, solo quedó un mar de llamas en el que el padre de el niño no pudo haber sobrevivido

 **.**

Batman estaba en una reunión con la liga en la atalaya cuando Flecha Verde recibió una llamada, él la ignoró pero volvieron a marcar, luego a Flash, el directamente colgó la llamada pero volvieron a marcarle, luego a Acuaman, una dos, tres veces, Batman ya estaba con una gota en la frente estilo anime así que decidió intervenir

 _-¿Quién les está llamando?, al parecer es urgente-_ habló con su típico tono que parece más un gruñido

Flecha Verde fue el primero en fijarse _-bueno a mí… ¿Speedy?_

 _-Wally-_ Flash dijo mientras levantaba su comunicador, en el que estaba el nombre de el pelirrojo

 _-A mi me llama Aqualad-_ decía Acuaman un poco confundido

Batman sintió una inquietud, todos ellos eran Titanes, pero Robin no le habló a él, ¿pasará algo relacionado con los Titanes o con Robin?

 _-Contesten-_ al momento en que Batman dio la orden lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, y las voces de tres adolescentes gritando se hicieron presentes en la sala de reuniones

 _-porfincontestas-yaerahora-lolamentoesurgente-dondeestábatman-tengoquehabalrconbatman-pasameabatman-esaqualad?dilealpescadoqueyohabléprimeroypasameabatman-dileaspeedyquesecallequeyohablareconbatman-dignlealosdosquedejendepelear-pasenmeabatman-batman-batman-batman-_ las voces de los chicos se encimaban unas con otras y no dejaba entender nada mas que la palabra "Batman"

 _-Alto, alto, alto, uno a la vez, ¿qué pasa?-_ ordenó Batman desde su asiento, algo (muy) harto de escuchar su sobrenombre tantas veces

Speddy tomó la palabra- _Es Robin_

Batman casi entra en pánico ante esa frase, digo casi porque él ES Batman y Batman no entra en pánico _-¿qué le pasó?_

Acualad ahora fue el que habló _-véalo usted mismo-_ al decir eso el atlante la pasó un recopilado de las noticias sobre el chico maravilla, al instante Batman dio por concluida la reunión y encendió la pantalla de la sala de juntas para ver las noticias en directo de Jump City

 **.**

El niño se aferraba a Robin mientras lloraba, en cambio Robin intentaba no dejarse llevar por los impulsos de toser, si lo hacía desataría un ataque de tos y agotaría más aire del que debían, y estando en una situación como esa, no era lo más recomendable, el niño había comenzado a toser, así que Robin lo cubrió con su capa

Estaba cerca de la entrada cuando escuchó un quejido, venía de unos escombros a su izquierda, miro al niño y después la salida, no estaba tan lejos, podrían llegar a tiempo si no se detenía, no quería poner en peligro al niño, pero no iba a dejar a quien estuviera ahí

 _-Quédate aquí-_ dijo poniendo al niño en el suelo

Comenzó a remover los pedazos de cemento que estaban ahí (eran varios pedazos, no como con el papá de el niño que era un muro entero) y encontró una mano, el niño al ver eso corrió a ayudarlo, entre los dos sacaron a un hombre, pero al instante el niño no reconoció

- _Tu-_ dijo con una voz casi tan tenebrosa como la del mentor de Robin

 _-Ayu-ayuden me-_ el Doctor Luz estaba malherido, gemía y no paraba de toser

El niño miró a Robin con disgusto- _vámonos_

Robin no se movió, solo miraba al hombre en el suelo

 _-¡Vámonos!-_ ahora el niño gritaba furioso _-El_ _causó todo esto, ¡déjalo ahí! Cof cof_

Robin miró al niño y le dio un sopapo, el niño lo miró confundido y con una mueca de dolor _-¿crees que la muerte lo solucionará todo? cof, ¿crees que si lo dejas morir algcof, algo cambiará?_

 _-¡Se lo merece!, cof cof ¡por su culpa mis padres están muertos!-_ eso ultimo lo dijo llorando de la rabia, él quería venganza

 _-la venganza es una arma de doble filo, se lo que sientes, alguna vez yo tuve que tomar la decisión de salvar o no salvar al hombre que acabó con…-_ Robin sacudió la cabeza- _siempre hay otra alternativa, cof cof, esto es tanto por el_ -señaló al Doctor Luz-que por ti-puso un dedo en el corazón de el niño _-ahora dime qué quieres hacer, tu tomaras la decisión y yo obedeceré_

El pequeño miró al hombre en el suelo, ¿en verdad merecía la muerte?

 **.**

Cyborg estaba siendo detenido por siete policías para que no entrara, chico bestia estaba muy débil para transformarse, así que solo lo detenía uno, Starfire era detenida por Raven, quien sabía lo peligroso que era entrar

 _-¡Raven déjame entrar!-_ chillaba la pelirroja

 _-Star, lo lamento, no te dejaré, incluso siendo de Tamaran podrías morir_

 _-¡Robin también!_

Personas y más personas se habían reunido alrededor esperando la salida de el líder, los equipos de rescate no podían acceder debido a la cantidad de humo, todos los medios de comunicación locales y muchos mundiales estaban hablando de lo ocurrido, transmitiendo en vivo, había sido una gran conmoción, pues nunca había habido un asesinato de tal magnitud (contando al los muertos en el incendio) en Jump City

Chico Bestia seguía con una mascarilla de oxigeno, muchos civiles también, y a algunos otros todavía ni siquiera se las habían dado, así que se la quitó (a pesar de las protestas de el personal de la ambulancia) y se la dio a una mujer que seguía tosiendo

Una nueva explosión se escuchó y esa había sido muy potente, segundos después, se escucho la caída de objetos, debían se pedazos de paredes o algo así

 _-oh viejo, esto es malo_ -Chico Bestia fue hasta el frente (aún con un policía escoltándolo por si quería entrar), se logró convertir en un perro (un Akita) y se sentó a observar y esperar la salida de su líder, demostrando que le sería fiel e ignorando a los camarógrafos que habían estado alrededor de él como moscas en la miel, esperaría a su líder, si no podía entrar, al menos podría esperarlo, no lo dejaría

.

Robin y el niño corrían entre el fuego, Robin cada vez inhalaba más humo y casi no podía contenerse para no desatar un ataque de tos, todo era más difícil, le había dado su capa al niño para que no inhalara tanto humo, quien la compartía con el hombre que tenía en brazos

Robin había intentado sacar la mayor fuerza posible de aquel lugar en su corazón que se había abierto al ver al niño llorar por su madre, en ese momento sintió nuevamente lo que había sentido cuando vio caer a sus padres, sus cuerpos tirados y doblados en ángulos inhumanos en un charco de sangre, el niño tuvo suerte de no ver tanta sangre o bueno, de no ver literalmente ver como se estrellaban contra el suelo

Corrían por todo el lugar, ahora literalmente todo estaba en llamas, el niño iba atrás de Robin, tomándolo por la camisa, su capa iba de la nariz del pequeño hasta su hombro, donde descansaba la cabeza de el Doctor Luz

Robin vio un camino recto hacia la salida, se dirigió hacia allá pero en ese momento una viga del techo cayo y él se dio la vuelta para proteger al niño, varias astillas calientes se clavaron en su espalda, pero intentó ignorar el dolor y siguió corriendo.

Los camarógrafos parecían más bien ser robots programados para no tener miedo ni vías respiratorias, ah, si, también para correr maratones, por qué uno de ellos grababa por enfrente de donde corría Robin, otro un poco más adelante pero a su lado, es decir para grabar su perfil y el otro trotaba detrás de ellos, pero Robin sentía que podría correr delante si quisiera

Si tan solo dejaran las cámaras y los ayudaran, estaba enojado con ellos, ¡ni siquiera lo ayudaban! como cuando el Doctor Luz estaba tirado y ellos solo se pusieron a grabar como lo desenterraban y como el regañaba al niño en vez de llevarse al Doctor Luz

En ese momento se escucho una gran explosión detrás de ellos, después cuando ya casi estaban en la salida se escuchó una explosión aún más grande y Robin supo lo que significaba, la estructura iba a caer, tomó al niño de el hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre y lo hiso ir delante, y también le hiso una seña al camarógrafo de atrás para que avanzaran más rápido

Por fin estaban a tan solo unos metros de la salida, pudo ver a Chico Bestia convertido en un perro a lo lejos, al verlo, Chico Bestia comenzó a ladrar y todos se reunieron alrededor, comenzaron a gritar algo, lo estaban animando, ya estaba a diez metros cuando una explosión aún mayor izo que el lugar se viniera abajo, pero la onda expansiva los lanzó a todos afuera

Robin mientras caía dio una vuelta para proteger al Doctor Luz con su espalda, cosa que hizo pero le sacó el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, pero no le importó, ahora si podía permitirse un ataque de tos, bajó al Doctor Luz de él, y se puso a cuatro, tosiendo salvajemente, el niño también tuvo un ataque de tos, pero nada comparado con el de el mayor, el Doctor Luz estaba suficientemente inconsciente como para no toser y los camarógrafos, ellos apenas y tosieron un poco, enserio, ¿qué clase de camarógrafos mejorados genéticamente eran esos?

 **.**

Batman y los otros miembros de la liga que estaban en el de la atalaya (que fueron a ver las noticias al enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo) dejaron escapar la respiración que habían estado conteniendo, Batman había visto la intensidad de el fuego y sabía que ni Flash llegaría a tiempo para ayudar al joven

 _-ese muchacho algún día hará que me de un infarto-_ eso descolocó un poco a algunos miembros de la liga (a los que no conocían a "papi bat") pues Batman mientras veía la transmisión no había demostrado preocupación en ningún momento

Batman se levanto de su asiento y caminó hacia el baño **(bueno, creo que nunca se ha visto un baño en la serie pero creo que lo deben tener)** , dejando atrás los suspiros de alivio y felicitaciones de parte de los "tíos" de su hijo, una vez en el baño, cerró la puerta y al instante se recargó en ella y se deslizó hasta el suelo, se quitó la máscara y se pasó una mano por el cabello

 _-En verdad que si me va a dar un infarto-_ susurro aliviado, se agarró el cuello que estaba tenso suspiró varias veces y cundo iba a levantarse escuchó que la puerta de un casillero **(de esos típico donde adentro están los inodoros/escusados/WC/váter)** se abría y salía Flash comiendo un burrito, ambos compartieron miradas y flash simplemente volvió al casillero lentamente, bruce se puso su máscara y para cuando Flash volvió a salir el ya no estaba

 _-ok, eso fue muy raro_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **muy bien, eso es todo, espero que les aya gustado, está trágica por momentos pero por otros va a estar como de aww, como sea, dudas, quejas o sugerencias no duden en dejar su review, CUÍDENSE, BESOS BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA PERSONITAS DE EL CIBERMUNDO, me gustaría haber subido antes este capítulo pero bueno, aquí está, espero que lo disfruten n.n**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Negritas: nota de la autora**

 _Cursiva: diálogos_

Calibri (letra normal): cuerpo

"Entre comillas pensamientos"

 **RENUNCIA: LOS JÓVENES TITANES NO ME PERTENECEN (vvlv)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS: TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN**

Los médicos se abrieron paso entre la multitud (donde casualmente eran en su mayoría camarógrafos y reporteros) y comenzaron a atenderlos, el equipo de Robin no pudo hacer más que ver como su líder se tendía en el suelo respirando agitadamente y le ponían una mascarilla de oxigeno mientras curaban sus heridas.

Ahora ya vendado, Robin se levantó (un poco mejor) de el suelo, y todos comenzaron a aplaudir como si de un héroe se tratara, porque de hecho, así era

Starfire, al ver a Robin levantarse, literalmente se lanzó hacia él, lo comenzó a apretar mientras casi lloraba, solo lo dejó cuando comenzó a toser violentamente de nuevo, pero no se apartó de su lado y ella y los demás Titanes le ayudaron a mantenerse en pie, Robin buscó con la vista al niño y lo vio siendo atendido, los medios estaban casi comiéndoselo con la cámara, seguramente ya sabían que su madre había muerto. Unos metros más allá estaban transportando al Doctor Luz en una camilla, era el que tenía más moscas (camarógrafos) alrededor, pero no le importaba, o al menos no parecía importarle, pero de todas formas ¿Cómo habría de importarle estando inconsciente y conectado a tantas maquinas?

Robin se acerco para ver que el niño estuviera bien, y que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas de lo sucedido para que no se perturbara más de lo que ya estaba

Al acercarse más a quien le hicieron demasiadas preguntas fue a él

 _-¿Qué piensa hacer con el Doctor Luz?-Robin, ¿los titanes se harán cargo de las reparaciones?-¿usted resultó herido?-¿Cuántas personas murieron en el accidente?_

Robin ignoró las preguntas y continuó adelante hasta llegar al niño, ya estaba mejor, y no tosía tanto, los doctores que estaban atendiéndolo le confirmaron que ya estaba mejor

El niño estaba sentado en el piso, con sollozos mudos, solo sus lagrimas delataban que estaba llorando, Cyborg y Chico Bestia querían consolarlo, entendían su dolor pues Víctor había perdido a su madre y Garfield también a su padre y madre

Pero cuando se acercaban a consolarlo fueron detenidos por Robin

 _-Creo que será mejor que yo hable con él-_ les dijo haciéndolos un poco hacia atrás

 _-Oye viejo, no lo creo, yo sé cómo tratarlo-_ Cyborg protestó

Robin suspiró _\- Cyborg, lo sé, pero él vio morir a su medre y a su padre ahí adentro_

 _-Oye, se lo que siente, pasé por lo mismo-_ Chico Bestia sabía que Robin estaba al tanto de su historia

 _-No chico bestia, es distinto_

 _-¿Distinto? Vi lo que hizo el Doctor Luz, él no pudo hacer nada, ¡al igual que yo!-_ Robin se comenzaba a hartar, pero en el fondo se sentía orgulloso de que Chico Bestia estaba tomando esto en serio y se estaba decidido a intentar ayudar al niño

 _-Mira Rob, no pretendemos que entiendas esto, pero nosotros sufrimos la muerte de nuestros padres y sabemos por lo que está pasando, así que por favor hazte a un lado y déjanos hablar con el niño-_ Cyborg lo miraba autoritariamente, Robin se hubiera enorgullecido de él si no fuera por una frase _"no pretendemos que entiendas esto"_

Ok, algo aquí se va a romper

Robin dio un paso hacia Cyborg y le puso un dedo en el pecho-mira _, Cy, YO no pretendo que entiendas esto, pero la muerte de los padres no fue como la tuya, se lo qué paso contigo y con CB, ¡ustedes no saben lo que se siente ver a sus padres en un charco de sangre!_

Robin no se había dado cuenta de lo alto que había dicho eso último, no fue lo suficientemente alto como para que el niño lo escuchara, pero si como para llamar la atención de la mayoría a su alrededor.

 _-Oye, "Pajarito",-_ comenzó Cyborg- _Se que tu estuviste mucho tiempo en Gotham con el murciélago y todo pero no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero esto no es Gotham, no es normal que maten a padres de forma sádica todo el tiempo, así que ve a gritarle a alguien más y déjanos hablar con el niño-_ en ese momento ambos estaban casi rozando sus narices, ambos con el ceño fruncido y en una pose intimidante

Chico Bestia se mordió un labio y miró a Cyborg, puede que Jump no sea como Gotham y que Robin tal vez podría ser demasiado duro o directo con el niño, pero de todas formas él era su líder y le debían tener confianza… y tal vez algo de respeto… ñeeee

El Chico Maravilla se comenzó a hartar, no tenía tiempo para eso - _Mira, si te digo que yo hablaré con él, es porque se lo que siente, y no solo porque en Gotham hay asesinatos a montón, sino porque yo pasé por lo mismo, puede que no parezca pero el ver a tus padres en un cubiertos de sangre es peor que verlos ahogarse o solo ver cristales rotos antes de perder el conocimiento_

Cyborg estaba por protestar pero Chico Bestia lo detuvo, Cyborg estaba por protestar pero le hizo una seña de que viera a su líder, este parecía muy agobiado, pero debajo de esa frustración se podía notar algo, un gesto… triste, y eso hacía que aunque llevara máscara, su temerario, confiado, experto y fuerte líder pareciera más pequeño, débil, indefenso. Parecía de, bueno, de su verdadera edad, un chico triste que perdió a su madre

Cyborg decidió que tal vez Robin se podría encargar, pero si pasaba algo, el iba a intervenir

Robin caminó hacia el niño, quien se encontraba sentado en el piso y siendo atendido por los médicos, al llegar a su lado le puso una mano en el hombro, el niño dio un respingo antes de mirar quien era.

 _-Tranquilo soy yo_ -dijo Robin al niño, quien seguía lagrimeando _-¿te importa si me siento contigo?_

El niño solo movió la cabeza en negación y Robin se sentó a su lado

 _-Si quieres decirme que todo va a estar bien y que no tengo nada que temer ya te puedes ir, todos los médicos ya me lo dijeron-_ dijo el niño sin expresión alguna en su voz

Robin miró al niño sorprendido, era algo inusual que a un niño no le gustara que le dijeran _"todo va a estar bien"_ después de una mala situación, pero al parecer a este niño no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, solo quería estar con sus padres

Otra cosa que le recordaba a su yo pequeño

 _-No te podría decir que todo va a estar bien, estaría mintiéndote-_ dijo mirando hacia ningún punto en específico y todos miraron sorprendidos al Chico Maravilla. Pero repentinamente a muchos les entró pánico de lo que fuera a decir el antiguo aprendiz de Batman. DE BATMAN

 _-¿Mintiéndome?-_ preguntó el niño

 _-Si, no te puedo decir que va a estar bien, porque no lo estará, o al menos tu lo sentirás así porque mamá y papá ya no están, ¿verdad?-_ Cyborg resistió el impulso de intervenir

 _-Si-_ dijo el niño en tono triste _-¿C-cómo lo sabes? ¿Y porqué todos me estaban mintiendo?-_ preguntó el niño alzando la vista

 _-Lo sé por… experiencias pasadas. Todos decían que iba a estar bien porque, bueno, el instinto humano, creo, quieren que no te sientas mal, pero no saben que al hacer eso solo crean una capa de falsa seguridad, que hará que cuando algo malo pase, bueno, o te desmoronas, o te haces completamente frio y sin corazón_

 _-¿Como Batman?-_ Robin se sorprendió ante la pregunta de el pequeño, pero después estaba intentando (sin demasiado éxito hasta el momento) aguantar la risa, no quería oír nada que tuviera que ver con su antiguo mentor, aún recordaba las últimas palabras que él le dirigió…

 _B-bueno hahah, owww-_ Robin se sujetó el castado, donde se había lastimado, sin duda dolería más al día siguiente _-Batman parece no tener corazón pero en el fondo es muy sentimental, en realidad yo he sabido afrontar muchos problemas gracias a él-_ Robin decidió cambiar el tema porque no le gustaba hablar de "él _"-tu lo harás gracias a una persona que te ayude en esto, y ahí veras que aunque no todo esté bien, siempre estará esa persona para ayudarte_

 _-¿Y si no llega esa persona?_ -preguntó el niño mirando el suelo

 _-créeme, lo hará, o en todo caso yo mismo me encargaré, ¿entendido_?-dijo Robin dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al niño

El menor movió afirmativamente la cabeza intentado contener los impulsos de llorar

 _-¿Sabes que está bien llorar?_ -el niño miró avergonzado a otro lado-Tranquilo _, todos lo hacemos, incluso yo-_ entonces el niño se lanzo a brazos de Robin, quien lo abrazó mientras lloraba en su pecho

 _-Los quiero aquí-_ dijo entre sollozos

 _-Lo sé, lo sé-_ decía Robin acariciando delicadamente el cabello del niño- _pero ellos siempre estarán contigo y te cuidaran desde donde están_

El niño continuó llorando por otros minutos y Robin no se movió en ese tiempo, cuando se calmó un poco, Robin continuó

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?_

 _-Connor_ -respondió el niño después de sorberse los mocos

 _-¿Connor? ¡Como el pájaro! Oh, no ese es Cóndor-_ el niño soltó una pequeña risa y Robin continuó- _Bueno Connor, dime, ¿tienes algún familiar o algún amigo de confianza de tus padres?_

 _-No sé, mi abuelita está en un asilo para gente grande_

 _-¿Tienes algún hermano?-_ El niño movió la cabeza en negación

- _Tendremos que buscar algún familiar o si no…_ -Robin recordó que la casa hogar de Jump City se había cerrado hace dos días por remodelaciones muy necesarias, ese lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y que iban a comenzar a llevar niños a la correccional de menores. Se estremeció ante otro recuerdo de su niñez y miró al niño- _tendremos que buscar a una persona que se haga cargo de ti_

El niño asintió con la cabeza y Robin le limpió las lagrimas- _si miras al frente y eres valiente todo esto se pondrá mejor_

Connor mostró una sonrisa antes de volver a asentir con la cabeza, esta vez más seguro

Todos miraban conmovidos aquella escena, no muchos (de hecho, casi nadie) pensarían que el Chico Maravilla sería bueno con los niños siendo el protegido del murciélago

De entre la multitud se acercaron dos hombres vestidos iguales que se dirigieron hacia Robin _-Hola, lamentamos llegar a estas horas pero como se habrá dado cuenta hay mucho tráfico por lo ocurrido hoy, me presento, yo soy Charles y el es mi compañero Marcus, somos de protección infantil, se ha hablado mucho sobre este pequeño y lo que le pasó a su familia, nos mandaron a recogerlo para llevarlo a un albergue infantil en lo que se encuentre a un familiar y en caso de no ser encontrado, adoptado_ \- dijo el hombre hablándole con respeto, puede que solo le estuviera hablando a un adolescente, pero el hombre sabía cuántas pérdidas de vidas infantiles había evitado al atrapar criminales en Gotham y en Jump, y eso era suficiente para que le tratara como un adulto

Robin frunció el ceño y lo miró _-oficial, según tengo informado la casa hogar de jump ha sido cerrada por remodelaciones_

Él oficial se mordió el labio y habló- _si, está en lo cierto, él niño será llevado a la correccional juvenil de Jump_

Robin hizo una mueca, sabía lo que se podía vivir en uno de esos lugares

 _-Disculpe, pero ¿no pueden mandarlo a la casa hogar?, todavía hay niños ahí a pesar de las remodelaciones, aparte, usted dijo la correccional juvenil, este niño no puede tener más de 10 años_

 _-Tengo ocho-_ habló el niño

 _-¡Ve!, oficial debe haber algo que se pueda hacer_

Los titanes no intervenían, tanto por miedo de que Robin les fuera a gritar, que como por sorpresa ¡jamás se habían imaginado a Robin contradiciendo a un oficial!

 _-Lo lamento, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea pero eso no está en mis manos_

Robin miro el suelo con expresión de impotencia, debía haber una solución al problema

Y entonces, recordó algo que le había dicho el alcalde de Jump cuando se les hizo el reconocimiento como héroes de la ciudad

 **Flash back**

Ya habían pasado como tres meses desde que se había formado el equipo, habían detenido a villanos, ladrones, locos, ya la cárcel de Jump casi no tenía lugares vacios, en verdad que habían hecho un buen trabajo cuidando la ciudad, por eso, se les había realizado un homenaje al que habían asistido

Era en una plaza, el alcalde había dado un discurso y después los titanes pasaron a dar otro, ahora que acababan de dar el discurso se disponían a aceptar la llave de la ciudad, como líder, Robin fue quien la tomó

Al momento de entregársela, el alcalde le dijo a Robin

 _-Cualquier cosa que tú y tu equipo necesiten, puedes decírmelo y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarlos_

 _-Gracias señor alcalde, lo tomaré en cuenta_

 **Fin del flash back**

Robin levantó el comunicador y marcó al alcalde de Jump City

 _-¿Si?_ -contestó el alcalde, quien estaba viendo las noticias de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial

 _-Señor alcalde-_ escucho la voz familiar del héroe y supo inmediatamente de lo que se trataba

 _-Escucha hijo, antes de que digas nada, hablé con derechos de los niños para que te permitan tener su custodia, al ser un alguien confiable por la ciudad no necesitarás registrarte ni contestar preguntas, solo tienes que pasar por unos papeles y firmar un papel para tener la custodia de el niño hasta que se encuentre a alguien, pero al ser menor de edad se te tomará como hermano mayor y algún mayor te tendrá que firmar para que puedas tenerla, alguno aparte de mi, que se necesitan dos testigos, solo que tiene que ser alguien con influencias o dinero para que se pueda tramitar esto, de hecho, en serio recomiendo con muchas influencias o dinero para que sea más fácil tramitar ¿entendido? *****_

Robin se quedó perplejo, el presidente era más hábil en esto de lo que pensaba, aparte, podría jurar que le leyó la mente, ¿o acaso era tan predecible era?

 _-S-si, si señor, yo, emm quiero decir, me dejó sin palabras_

 _-Tranquilo, no tienes porque agradecerme, solo tienes que hacer que te firmen y hacer feliz a ese niño, se lo merece_

 _-Si, señor_

Después de eso el alcalde cortó la comunicación y Robin se quedó unos segundos escuchando el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada había finalizado

Guardó su comunicador y todos estaban expectantes ante lo que pudiera decir el joven héroe

 _-¿En dónde vives?-_ se dirigió al niño

 _-Aquí-_ dijo el niño dándole un papel con una dirección _-Mi mami me dijo que se lo diera a un policía si me perdía_

Robin tomó el papel y lo vio, era un poco lejos pero seguramente los chicos llegarían rápido volando

Robin se levantó, miró a los titanes y frotó la cabeza de el niño antes de hablar- _Ok, Raven, Chico Bestia, vallan a esta dirección y tomen las cosas de el niño, Starfire, ve a la torre y prepara una habitación, Cyborg… lleva al niño a la torre, viene con nosotros_

Los de protección infantil estaban por hablar cuando Robin los interrumpió _-No se preocupen, el alcalde habló con protección infantil, me han dado la custodia, solo necesito pasa a recoger unos papeles y que alguien los firme_

Al principio dudaron un poco, pero después asintieron con la cabeza

Robin dio una media vuelta para hablar con el niño pero miles de reporteros se le adelantaron

 _-Robin, ¿quiere decir que usted se encargará de conseguirle un hogar al niño?-Robin, ¿el ser héroe le permite hacer lo que quiera con estos tramites burocráticos?-¿conoce al niño? ¿Porque tiene ese afecto hacia él?- ¿los Titanes se encargarán de el niño?_

Robin levantó la vista y miro a la reportera que hizo esa pregunta- _Si, nos haremos responsables de este niño hasta que se encuentre a algún familiar que cumpla los requisitos de adopción. Y si no se encuentra yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar un buen hogar asimismo me encargaré de su terapia por lo que vio_

Todos los presentes estaban boquiabiertos, incluyendo a los Titanes. Estos últimos tenían distintas reacciones: Starfire estaba casi llorando por lo conmovida que estaba, Raven parecía que ya lo veía venir, Chico Bestia estaba extrañamente serio y Cyborg tenía el ceño fruncido Después de varios segundos de silencio Robin tomó al niño en brazos y todos reaccionaron, la civiles aplaudían, los camarógrafos tomaban siete fotos por segundo, la reporteros no paraban de hablar y entre todo ese bullicio la voz de Cyborg se escuchó

 _-Wow wow wow, alto, Robin, no podemos hacer eso_

Robin respondió mirando al niño en sus brazos con una media sonrisa- _¿no? Pues bueno, creo que ya lo hice_

 _-Robin piensa en el peligro que correrá el niño al estar con nosotros, será el centro de atención de villanos como control fenómeno o Johnny Rancid, no podemos… -_ Raven fue interrumpida

 _-quien quiera hacerle daño a este niño créeme que se las verá conmigo_ \- dijo con una voz profunda _._ Eso hizo a todos estremecerse, pues eso hacía que automáticamente recordarán que él era (¿o es?) el protegido de el Caballero de la noche

Raven pareció darse por vencida, pero Cyborg no - _Viejo, no, no podemos hacernos cargo de él, déjalo a las autoridades, tenemos asuntos pendientes_

 _-Este también es nuestro asunto pendiente Cyborg-_ decía lo más calmado que podía _-el Doctor Luz es un criminal que escapó de la cárcel porque no pudimos detener a Cinder Block antes de que derribara la pared de la prisión, y no conseguimos atrapar al Doctor Luz antes de que escapara_

 _-¿Oh y eso es? ¿Nuestro líder de siente culpable porque no pudo atrapar a un malo?-_ interrumpió Cyborg, fingiendo tristeza en la voz, para después casi escupir las palabras- _Robin, tú eres de Gotham, tú mejor que nadie debería estar acostumbrado a esto-_ la tensión se sentía alrededor y Cyborg y Robin se miraban fijamente

Al parecer eso dio en un mal lugar, pues Robin dio un paso al frente y levantó la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo parecía darle una sombra a sus facciones, algo realmente extraño pero, que se puede esperar de quien estuvo tanto tiempo con Batman

- _por eso mismo Cy, porque soy de Gotham no quiero dejar solo a este niño, no quiero que esto se quede así, que lo lleven a una correccional infantil por que no haya espacio en el albergue y así que los superiores simplemente se laven las manos, que ahí reciba millones de maltratos tanto por los chicos de ahí como por los guardias que no están ni capacitados ni acostumbrados a tratar a alguien que no les quiere meter un tenedor en el ojo, no quiero que cada noche tenga pesadillas por falta de una buena terapia ya que se la da alguien que está más traumado que él, no quiero que sufra de acoso en la escuela por lo ocurrido con sus padres, no quiero que lo adopte alguien que está todo el tiempo en sus negocios y no tenga tiempo para él._

 _-Robin, estás exagerando y también sobreprotegiendo al niño, pero en el caso de que pasara eso, tendrían que encargarse las autoridades correspondientes pero de todas formas, vamos viejo, eso es algo normal entre los chicos, por eso existen las campañas anti-bulling, puede que con eso no se solucione todo por completo pero amigo, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? *****_

Robin lo se acercó aún más en pose intimidante _-Cy, mira, sé que no parece mucho eso pero después de todo lo vivido afecta más de lo que crees y las autoridades normalmente no se encargan como se debe, lo que pasa es que generalmente se piensa como tú, "¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?", bueno, no se Cyborg, tal vez lo peor que puede pasar soy yo_ -en ese momento Cyborg le dirigió una mirada sorprendida- _es decir, ¡mírame!, yo no quiero que este niño descubra que descubra que quien lo adoptó es casualmente un héroe y corra el riesgo de estar entre balas golpeando a villanos sádicos y locos mientras viste un uniforme rojo amarillo y verde. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero no quiero que esto se quede así ¡porque no quiero que esta ciudad sea como Gotham!_ -eso último lo dijo gritando, estaba agitado y ahora si se podría decir que su nariz rozaba con la de Cyborg- _yo no quiero que sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí-_ ya se había relajado y ahora solo miraba distante, su pose estoica había caído y ahora solo estaba ausente, recordando como su vida cambió en tan solo una noche

Los Titanes miraron a Cyborg y este a Robin, sabía que tenía razón y que debían cuidar al niño pero… pero no podía, ese niño le recordaba tanto a él de pequeño, no en apariencia pero si al ver las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas al momento de que su madre dio su último suspiro, puede que sea como cualquier otro niño que pierde a su madre pero el impacto de ver como lo hacía era demasiado para él, si, al principio quería consolarlo pero al ver lo triste y perdido que estaba el niño… decidió que tal vez lo mejor era que se encargaran otras personas

Cyborg volvió la vista al niño y donde esperaba ver a una pobre alma rota, vio a un niño fuerte y preparado para salir adelante, demasiado triste pero podía ver la decisión en sus ojos, había algo más ahí, no solo las palabras motivadoras de Robin, podía ver un brillo especial por debajo del de sus lagrimas

Ese niño era especial, tenía algo, lo vio, lo sabía

Cyborg miró a los demás Titanes y ellos asintieron, dio un paso hacia Robin y puso su mano en su hombro

Robin dio un pequeño salto, había estado perdido, recordando su pasado antes de ser Robin, una lágrima se asomaba tímidamente en la parte inferior izquierda de su máscara, apenas un poco pero fue suficiente para que Cyborg lo notara

El solo miró como su compañero rápidamente frotaba sus ojos sobre la máscara y lo miraba como si nada

 _-Entonces, ¿todos entendieron lo que deben hacer?_

Los Titanes asintieron

 _-¿Qué harás tu?-_ preguntó Starfire con preocupación

Robin bajó la cabeza _-Voy por los papeles y a conseguir esa firma. Pero me voy a tardar, no me esperen despiertos_

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ Chico Bestia habló antes de que subiera a su motocicleta, que estaba donde la había dejado antes de entrar al centro comercial

 _-Por los papeles… y a Gotham-_ respondió Robin poniéndose el casco para después arrancar a toda velocidad

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Bueno, ya acabé este capítulo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado**

 ***ok, en verdad se resolvió muy rápido ese asunto y no tengo ni idea de cómo son esos trámites pero piensen que el alcalde está muy feliz de que su ciudad tenga ahora unos protectores**

 ***si, también se que Cyborg no es tan emmm, aquí lo puse un poco mala onda, o más bien desinteresado en hacer justicia así que lo lamento °-°**

 **Como sea, espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, dudas o sugerencias dejen sus reviews, CUÍDENSE, BESOS, BYE!**


End file.
